THIS IS A CONSERVATIVE WRITER?
by Jaxhawk The truth never needs to be explained or apologized for.It stands alone as a sentinel for freedom of expression. The vernacular for some one who hides in plain sight for many years before striking a blow against their target, is a MOLE! And the dictionary describes a mole "a spy who becomes part of and works from within the ranks of an enemy governmental staff or intelligence agency. Compare double agent". What I am about to write is not an indictment of a member of the Washington Post's Writers Group, but more of a question. Why would someone who has written articles for 20 years with a Conservative viewpoint, suddenly begin attacking the Republican nominee for Vice-President. Sara Palin? Kathleen Parker has an article in today's Patriot Post, and I imagine the Lame Stream Media will quickly snatch it up. In the article she asks Gov. Palin to resign her position in the McCain ticket! This is not a singular attack on Palin. Last week she wrote an article for the Chicago Tribune which I have included partially in this blog. This is the first deadly shot I have found that Parker takes at crippling the Republican "ticket" just39 days before the November election. " I love Barack Obama and I love Sarah Palin—both for different reasons. They both also scare me to death. I love Obama for his style, grace, intellect and his way with words. I want the healing power that an Obama presidency could deliver to this country. I love Palin for her chutzpah, courage, maverickness and her authenticity. As a woman, I want her to be fantastic. I want her to expose the fraudulence of identity politics and show the world that Woman is not just one thing. But my inner eye is watching. And my inner voice is saying: These are not good enough reasons. I worry that she(Palin) won't intellectualize enough. I worry about her certitude and her slight offness. Whatever her charms, anyone in public office who thinks out loud about banning books might be missing some aces in her deck. I worry about a worldview that might have been shaped in part by a minister who believes that Alaska someday will be home to Christian renegades arriving for the Rapture". The preceding is excerpted from a lenghty article about her intellectual worries about the Democratic candidate for President and the Republican candidate for Vice-President. She is comparing "apples to oranges"! Only a person who wants to destroy a candidate, would base her "intellectual" arguments, by comparing the qualifications of the Presidential candidate to the VP candidate. One must be ready to assume the responsibility of leading this once great Nation in Wars against terrorism and the menace of the failing economy.It is the President! A Vice-President can learn on the job as needed if necessary. But since the President does not act alone, but is surrounded by "experts" in the fields of War and Economics. It is specious to make an argument about Gov. Palins lack of economic acumen. After all, she is a governor of a very large state with a billion dollar budget.And God forbid that President McCain should die in the next four years we would be just fine with a God loving Conservative in the Oval Office. After all Congress appropriates the money government spends, and is the body that is charged by the Constitution with declaring war, not the President. Has a left leaning mole crawled out of her hole at a critical hour in the very close race to sway voters away from the Republican ticket? What other reason would a REAL Conservative have to sabotage Palin at this late date? I am afraid that the article she wrote for today's Post reveals that Ms. Parker is a closet Liberal with an animus for religion, and a bias that a woman married to a lawyer would have for Obama, as he is the "Lawyers Choice'! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 26, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: PARKER Opinions Category: PALIN Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: ATTACKS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.